Love at First Fight
by UltimateTwilightFan55
Summary: Celebi is attacked by a pack of Mightyena and an unsuspecting Pokemon came to her rescue. How I thought Grovyle and Celebi met in Pokemon Time/Darkness/Sky.


_Hello everyone, its "Gypsy"!_

_Among many of my interest, I happen to be a Pokémon fan. I've been playing that game series for years._

_In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, one of my favorite scenes in the game is when you're in the dark future, you talk to Celebi and you learn that *sing song voice* she has a crush on Grovyle!_

_After that I started to wonder how these two met in the future. When you first see them in the game they're already friends. But how exactly did they meet?_

_This is my thought on how these two first met._

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

The Pokémon future was a world shrouded in darkness.

No sunlight. No wind. No hope.

The world was paralyzed in a world of darkness.

Many Pokémon have fallen under the darkness and have lost their hearts. They grew vicious. Powerful, but used it for wrong needs.

There was hardly any Pokémon who have pure hearts.

At least that's what the pink Pokémon of time travel, Celebi, thought.

She didn't like the world of darkness. It disappointed her, it made her lonely and all of her friends have turned evil due to the unedifying power of the darkness.

The pink Pokémon floated around, trying to find something, ANYTHING, to make the day go by faster. But she wasn't having the best luck.

"Oh! What is a Pokémon like me suppose to do in this dark pit? I don't like this at all!"

Becoming suddenly upset, Celebi picked up a stone and threw it into a bush. She was about to leave, but she heard a deep growling coming from the bush she threw the stone at. She peeked back and saw a furious Mightyena come out of the bush with a noticeable bump on its head.

Celebi realized what she had done. The stone she threw must have hit the Mightyena on its head.

"Uh…he he he…I'm sorry about that…I didn't know you were in there…no hard feelings, right?" She was shaking at this point.

The Mightyena didn't answer. Instead, it let out a fierce howl and within seconds, many Mightyena appeared and started to circle Celebi.

"Oh my! I didn't know you had some friends with you…I'm really sorry!" She started to plead.

The Mightyena with the bump looked at the others then said in a deep male voice, "Get her!"

The others then charged for Celebi. She quickly and closely manages to dodge them, but was very lucky. The others started to chase her, and she started to run (in her own fashion). When the drew close, she let out a magical leaf. It hit some of them, but they still chased her. Two Mightyena appeared in front of her and used Leer. The intense stare startled her long enough for the others to catch up to her and hit her with a powerful Headbut.

Celebi was on the ground now, feeling weak from the Headbut. She looked around her and saw the Mightyena closing in on her. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the pain to come.

But it didn't.

Just as Celebi shut her eyes she felt a wind blow against her.

_Wind? No breeze ever blows here. How is wind coming here? _Celebi opened her eyes and caught a half-second glance at a fast moving figure.

She didn't see much of the figure. She could only make out that it was a green Pokémon. Within a second the figure came by her and picked her. She squeaked from the fast speed of this Pokémon, and within another second, she felt herself being placed on a tree branch. She then got a look at the Pokémon and froze up.

It was definitely a green Pokémon. It was more likely a grass type. It had a long leaf hanging of its forehead and leafs on their wrist.

"Stay here!" The voice was deep, but not too deep. This Pokémon was definitely a male, and that only made Celebi happier.

The green Pokémon jumped from the tree and landed in front of the Mightyena. The Mightyena were all furious, now on the green Pokémon.

"Get him!"

The Mightyena charged for the green Pokémon, but he was gone in an instant. He came around them and lashed out with a powerful Leaf Blade. He then started to use Quick Attack on them all, maneuvering fast and striking each Mightyena. Celebi watched the battle from the tree. She found him, the green Pokémon, purely amazing.

He battled so fluidly, he used his terrain to his advantage and seemed to be very strong. Celebi found it so exiting. This green Pokémon didn't seem like any of the other Pokémon in this dark world. If he was anything like them, he would be attacking Celebi now, not saving her.

Wanting to end this battle, he curled into a ball and unleashed Leaf Blade. He spun fast and hit every Mightyena with an exceeding powerful blow. The Mightyena were all faint and didn't want to spend another moment with this green Pokémon.

"Retreat!" The Mightyena ran off, not bothering to look back.

The green Pokémon walked back over to the tree, standing under the branch with Celebi on it.

"You can come down now. It's safe."

Celebi jumped from the tree branch, but she didn't think about using her wings, and ended up almost falling on top of him. Before she hit the ground, she latched onto his neck and pulled herself up and started to float.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I should be the one asking that. You were the one who got attacked."

She felt her face heat up. This Pokémon was so kind hearted.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Um…thank you for helping me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up."

"Don't mention it," He said shrugging.

_So cool…so amazing…so…wow… _Celebi was deep in her thoughts, but she managed to pull herself out.

"Oh. I don't think I've ever seen you before. I'm Celebi."

"Grovyle."

_So he's a Grovyle…oh my…_Celebi's thoughts wandered once more.

"Um, I'm still grateful that you helped me. But, did you get hurt?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" He said with humor in his voice, "You were the one who got attacked. But still, I'm fine. I've had to fight Pokémon like that for a while anyway."

_No wonder you're so strong…_ "But I'm fine. Just a little hurt, but I don't think it's anything to serious. I've been getting attacked a lot often; most of the Pokémon here are so vicious."

"I know what you mean. I hate this place often."

_He…he doesn't like this world too? Oh my…_

"Gee, this sure is first. I never met another Pokémon who didn't like this world like me."

"I see. But I'm not going to let it be this way any longer. Someday, soon, I'm going to change this world."

_You already have…you changed this world for me…my dear Grovyle…_

* * *

_The End!_

_I really loved the game and this scene in it! It was so funny and I picked up Grovyle and Celebi's connection in the special episode "In The Future of Darkness" in Pokémon Explorers of Sky._

_Anyway, please remember to rate and review and I'll be back with a new story soon._

_Hugs and kisses, from "Gypsy"!_


End file.
